El Soundtrack del Amor
by xMissMystery
Summary: Una colección de pequeños SongFics románticos de Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir.
1. Disturbio de Amor

¡Hola a todos! Estoy aquí de nuevo escribiendo sobre Ladybug… ahora se trata de pequeños songfics, será como una rockola random. Los capítulos que escriba no tendrán continuidad, sino que serán capítulos autoconclusivos jeje. Algunos pueden contener spoilers (Como este, que está ambientado en el capítulo 24: Volpina.)

¡Comencemos!

* * *

•✻—【 **Canción #01: Disturbio de amor.** 】

-¿Y tú quién eres? –preguntó Chat Noir a la chica que le acompañaba a él y a su lady.

-Soy una nueva heroína, soy Volpina, la heroína zorra.

-Así que tu nombre es Volpina… Una zorra –murmuró Ladybug mientras observaba irritada a su aparente nueva compañera. Había algo en ella que le hacía ponerse así… ¿Qué era?

-Que bien luces en ese traje Chat Noir –acto seguido, la heroína de largos cabellos castaños tocaba el cascabel que pendía del cuello del supeheroe masculino, seguido de una sonrisa avergonzada cortesía del gatito. Ladybug se levantó enfadada con paso firme y completamente cegada.

-Pueden ir a coquetear a otro lado, yo puedo encargarme sola de Hawk Moth.

-¿Ladybug? –Habló extrañado su compañero- ¿Qué ocurre?

 _ **Subiendo la mirada de forma natural ella se arrima sobre él.**_

 _ **No logro saber a donde está mirando y pretendo mostrar cara de indiferencia.**_

 _ **Lo que te quiero mostrar es su carácter.**_

-Ladybug tiene razón, la prioridad es Hawk Moth –Volpina apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de chico. Tengo un plan, vamos a dividirnos para acorralarlo.

Ladybug lanzó su yoyo a uno de los edificios buscando alejarse cuanto antes del lugar.

-¡Deberías hacerme caso a mi y no a ella Chat Noir! –gritó frustrada Ladybug buscando con la mirada a Hawk Moth. –Sólo quiere seducirte, gato tonto. –refunfuño pesadamente encontrando al villano sobre el tejado del hotel Le Grand Paris, decidida a acabar con ella, cuando de pronto la figura comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire.

-Si estás tan celosa, deberías ser sincera y solo decirlo, ¿No lo crees Ladybug? –se jactó Vopina.

-¿Celosa? ¿Yo? Jajaja por favor, ¿De quién estaría celosa?

Volpina únicamente amplió su sonrisa, irritando más a la pelinegra.

 _ **Realmente ella lo único que sabe es murmurar.**_

 _ **No me agrada esa chica. Cubre sus mentiras con una sonrisa falsa.**_

 _ **¿Por qué no logras verlo? Realmente yo también te amo, te amo.**_

Chat Noir llegó a donde se encontraban las chicas, agitado.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? He perdido de vista a Hawk Moth y mientras lo busco ustedes tienen una charla de chicas.

-Chat Noir… No es lo que pien…

-Sólo hablábamos sobre a quién prefieres a tu lado como compañera, Chat Noir –Volpina jugó con su flauta llevándola a su hombro.

Ladybug volteó la mirada a donde la otra chica se encontraba, llena de rabia. Cerró los puños y dejó que el impulso se apoderara de ella, cruzando los brazos y haciendo rechinar los dientes.

-Sí, es como ella dice. ¿A quién eliges gatito?

-Desde luego que a mí, alguien tan atractivo como él sólo puede aceptar a una belleza como yo.

Ladybug creyó que no conocería a alguien tan irritante como Chloe, pero ese día se convenció de lo contrario: existía esa persona y se hacía llamar Volpina.

Chat Noir observaba desorientado la escena. La respuesta era clara: no podía ver a alguien más que a Ladybug… ¿Cómo le haría saber esto a Volpina sin parecer un patán? Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, dispuesto a dejar las cosas claras con ella. Al ver esto, Ladybug sintió una puñalada en el corazón, malinterpretando el gesto del muchacho.

-Gatito… -alcanzó a susurrar. -¿La eliges a ella?

 _ **No me agrada esa chica. Cubre sus mentiras con su cara bonita.**_

 _ **Yo realmente no la tolero, no cambiaré incluso hoy. ¡Te amo, te amo baby!**_

 _ **Y ahora, a sus puestos, a prepararse para ¡Crear un rugido de amor!**_

-Buena elección Chat Noir –dijo Volpina creyendo haber ganado la contienda.

-Te equivocas, yo sólo quiero decirte que no puedes romper el equipo que My Lady y yo formamos porque…

-¡CHAT NOIR! ¡No vayas con ella!

Ambos voltearon a donde la heroína de motas de encontraba plantada, corrió al lado del rubio y tomando su mano, lanzó su yoyo lista para huir del lugar con él. Volpina observó todo estática. Chat Noir contenía las palabras.

-My Lady…

-Cállate. Sólo tú eres mi compañero… y no necesito a nadie más para proteger Paris… ¿Quién se cree esa heroína zorra para querer alejarte de mi lado? –susurró. Chat Noir solo sonrió.

-Yo también te amo, My Lady.

…

Y entonces, el reloj de Marinette sonó a las 7:00 AM y la trajo del mundo de los sueños, no sin antes avergonzarse del bochornoso sueño que tuvo, alegrándose de que en verdad, eso jamás había ocurrido. ¿Ella enamorada de Chat Noir? Esa era una muy mala broma… ¿Verdad?

* * *

 **•✻—¿Reviews?**


	2. Besos de Diamante

¡Hola mis pequeños lectores! Aquí Miss Mystery escribiendo spam (? Quizá se pregunten por qué un nuevo episodio de esta cosa y no del precioso Camembert de la cabeza de Adrién, pero es que este tipo de capítulos pequeños me aligeran bastante el día… además de que me desahogo con esto del amor porque estoy sola –cry-... Gracias por los reviews :D y sobre todo por las recomendaciones musicales, las escuché y alimenté mi melancolía (? Quizá más adelante las utilice, cuando esté más inspirada. Ahora sólo estoy escribiendo songfics breves utilizando como inspiración openings o endings de animes (esos videos musicales que duran como minuto y medio y que aparecen al inicio o al final del episodio), así que si tienen alguna canción que les interese de su anime favorito, envíenme el link Bueno, sin más… ¡Next Song!

* * *

•✻—【 **Canción #02: Besos de diamante.** 】

 **Tema:** くちづけDiamond – WEAVER **/ Anime:** Yamada kun to 7-nin no majo (Opening)

" _-Y… entonces ella aplaudió decidida… y le dijo a Hawk Moth que no intentara culparnos… y que no importaba cuánto fuésemos a tardar, lo encontraríamos y le quitaríamos su miraculous… -relataba completamente extasiado Adrién mientras daba vueltas por toda su habitación. La expresión de su rostro era de completa ensoñación reflejada a la perfección en esos orbes esmeralda que repasaban por milésima vez la escena de aquel día._

 _-Lo sé, lo sé… yo estaba ahí, ¿Recuerdas? –Contestó con fastidio con un trozo de queso Camembert en su pequeña boca que pronto se expandió haciendo desaparecer el pequeño trozo blanquecino._

 _-¡No lo entiendes Plagg! Es… es maravillosa… dijo que ambos resguardaríamos la ciudad… juntos… Plagg, de verdad la amo._

 _El pequeño Kwami únicamente atinó a suspirar resignado. Su portador era un chico demasiado ruidoso que no paraba de idolatrar a su compañera de equipo._

 _-Bah… ya estoy acostumbrado… -murmuró cansado tomando un nuevo trozo, llenando los pequeños pulmones del fuerte aroma.- El gato siempre termina enamorado de la catarina… la historia siempre se repite._

 _ **Con una sonrisa dibujaste un camino en mi aburrida vida diaria.**_

 _ **No debería de existir nuestro encuentro… pero al final ocurrió.**_

 _-¿Crees que la conozca Plagg? Parece que es una chica de mi edad… ¿Se enamorará de mi también? –El pequeño compañero de Adrién estaba a punto de pedirle silencio al joven modelo, siendo interrumpido por la voz masculina del joven Agreste. -Yo también hice una promesa Plagg… -Adrién caminó hasta los enormes ventanales de su habitación, y dejando escapar un suspiro enamorado, susurró. –Que la amaría por todo lo que me reste de vida, sin importar quién se esconda bajo esa mascara… la amaría con todo mi corazón._ "

 _ **Cuando dije que no lloraras, prometí en secreto desaparecer tus cicatrices.**_

 _ **Te dije que te protegería, pero seguramente sólo llegaré a aliviar tu dolor.**_

Chat Noir lanzó un suspiro, disipando de su cabeza esa lejana escena ocurrida hace ya varios años y regresó a la realidad, sin poder evitar una tenue sonrisa en sus labios. Se inclinó al suelo, arrodillándose frente a la joven muchacha que no paraba de sollozar, incapaz de levantar la mirada hacia el superhéroe. Colocó con sumo cuidado sus manos y acaricio el oscuro cabello de la jovencita, y un travieso suspiro no dudó en aparecer nuevamente en los labios masculinos. Dirigió una tierna mirada llena de amor y decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Princesa?

Marinette se encogió de hombros al ser llamada por Chat Noir, escondiendo su mirada entre sus cabellos. Chat Noir tomó con delicadeza la barbilla de su mejor amiga y le obligó a verlo. El corazón del chico se quebró al ver las saladas gotas resbalar por el rostro de Marinette.

-¿Por qué lloras princesa? –habló con suavidad, intentando calmar el llanto de la chica. Ella, por su lado, se encontraba incapaz de hablar por el nudo en la garganta. El héroe comenzó a borrar la distancia entre ellos, hasta unir su frente a la de la chica, acariciando las blancas mejillas húmedas y susurró. –Todo está bien Princesa… Yo te protegeré con mi vida.

 _ **Desesperadamente, busco qué hacer para detenerlas.**_

… _ **Sí, todavía no sé qué hacer, pero escucha mis palabras:**_

El tiempo había desaparecido de la cabeza de ambos… ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? Ninguno podía responder con certeza, pero al verse uno al otro a los ojos, habían encontrado la calma total. El llanto había desaparecido casi por completo, y ahora Marinette se alejaba lentamente del regazo del chico que había abrazado su frágil y tembloroso cuerpo. Carraspeó un poco, y con valor soltó las primeras palabras de toda la noche:

-¿No estás… decepcionado?

-¿Decepcionado? –Repitió confuso Chat Noir. Marinette asintió, sintiendo el corazón latir con violencia en su pecho. -¿Por qué lo estaría?

-Chat… yo soy Ladybug… -De nueva cuenta, la voz comenzó a quebrársele a Marinette, sintiendo arder sus ojos por las lágrimas- una ordinaria estudiante es la heroína que salva Paris desde hace años… ¿No es un buen chiste? Cielos… –se llevó las manos al rostro- Si tan sólo hubiese tenido más cuidado… Cielos… Se supone que no debíamos conocer nuestras identidades… y yo… me he desmayado… me he transformado frente a ti…

Las palabras se detuvieron de pronto una vez Chat Noir puso uno de sus dedos sobre los rosados labios de la chica. Era el turno de la muchacha para mirarlo confundida.

-Princesa… escúchame con atención por un momento… ¿Me concederías ese honor? –Marinette asintió. Él continuó con las palabras. –No puedo sentirme decepcionado, sino afortunado… ¿Quién habría imaginado que mi preciosa Lady es también mi Princesa? La mejor chica que he conocido en toda mi vida…

-P-pero Chat Noir… tú no me conoces… quiero decir, sólo…

Chat Noir sonrió, y un destello verde le rodeo, dejando paso a un joven muchacho de rubios cabellos, de nombre Adrién Agreste. Marinette se llevó las manos a la boca, tratando de ocultar la sorpresa, fallando estrepitosamente en el intento de hacerlo. Adrién sonrió con cariño, y sujetando un mechón de cabello de su amiga, le miró a los ojos y dijo sin titubear:

- _My Lady_ … Princesa, te he amado por tanto tiempo… tanto que mi corazón no puede hacer más latir por ti…

Marinette le observaba estática, sin poder articular gesto alguno. Adrién era Chat Noir. ADRIÉN ERA CHAT NOIR. ¿Estaba soñando? No entendía nada… Esto era de locos. Buscó la mirada esmeralda del chico, intentando buscar respuestas. Adrién le sonrió de manera juguetona, entendiendo la mirada de la muchacha, y en un impulso decidió borrar la distancia que los separaba. Los centímetros comenzaron a esfumarse como vapor en el aire, hasta que los labios se rozaron con torpeza, haciendo explotar dentro de ellos todas esas emociones que habían permanecido adormecidas, alimentadas de ilusiones que ahora comenzarían a ser alimentadas de realidad. Sentían estallar dentro de sus pechos un sinfín de juegos artificiales gracias a un beso tan inocente que siempre habían buscado, y que como si de un diamante se tratase, se había resistido a aparecer.

 _ **Te daré un beso de diamantes… trasmitiré mis sentimientos hasta la punta de tus dedos.**_

 _ **Será la manera de recordar nuestra promesa**_

Las lágrimas de Marinette volvieron a aparecer en sus mejillas, rodeando el cuello del modelo correspondiendo al beso, aferrándose a su cuerpo. Adrién había acogido a la muchacha con amor, estrechándola entre sus brazos como en más de mil noches había soñado. Pronto, el aire se hizo insuficiente, obligándoles a separarse. Se miraron enamorados, con las mejillas teñidas de carmín y la respiración apenas agitada.

-Espero que un simple gato negro sea suficiente para una estudiante tan _miau_ ravillosa, _Princess._

Marinette soltó una carcajada divertida. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese espantoso sentido del humor.

-Siempre que sea suficiente una catarina para el modelo numero uno de todo París.

-Siempre has sido perfecta para mí, Marinette. Siempre.´

Ampliaron la sonrisa, acentuándose más el sonrojo en las mejillas de la muchacha ligeramente avergonzada, mientras Adrién extendía su brazo hacia ella, mostrándole el puño cerrado. Marinette comprendió sin dudar el mensaje, y chocó su puño con el del muchacho.

-Lo hicimos –susurraron entre ellos, envueltos por la intimidad que siempre había existido… pero que se habían resistido a compartir.

 _ **Grabemos nuestras memorias en una fotografía.**_

 _ **Prometimos terminar con nuestra frase favorita.**_

•••

Adrién se encontraba en el estudio en medio del descanso de la sesión de fotos de ese día. Golpeó con un poco de fuerza sus hombros intentando disipar el cansancio acumulado. Se sentó en una silla, tomando una botella de agua y soltó un suspiro. Pronto, sintió unas pequeñas manos cubrir sus ojos, y como si de magia se tratara, el cansancio se quedó en el olvido y sonrió tontamente.

-¡Adivina quién soy! –Se dejó escuchar una voz infantil a las espaldas de Adrién.

-¿ _My Prrrincess Emma?_

La pequeña niña de delicadas facciones y rebelde cabello rubio miró hacia arriba con angustia, encontrándose con unos ojos celestes como los suyos. Marinette le guiñó el ojo y le indicó que guardara silencio.

-No, es Lady Agreste –Marinette soltó una risa al igual que la pequeña Emma Agreste. Pronto, Adrién les imitó, tomando las pequeñas manos de su hija, cargándola y revolviendo incluso más sus dorados cabellos. La risa de Marinette le hizo posar su mirada en ella, y suspiró.

-Bienvenidas de vuelta, _My Lady_. –Dijo de manera coqueta el modelo, antes de besar los labios de Marinette, su esposa. Le parecía adorable ver cómo las mejillas de Marinette continuaran sonrojándose después de tantos años con cada beso que arrancaba de sus labios. Amplió la sonrisa sintiéndose satisfecho.

-¡ADRIEN! –Escuchó a su manager llamarlo- Vamos a continuar.

-¡ENTENDIDO! -Dejó a Emma en el suelo, y besó su frente. Apartó un poco su cabello y susurró en su oído. –Cuida a _My Lady_ por mí, _Princess…_

-Déjamelo a mí, papá –contestó Emma mientras imitaba un saludo militar, ante la mirada enternecida de Marinette. Adrién imitó el gesto de su hija y se apresuró a regresar ante las cámaras. Habían pasado tantos años desde aquella noche donde habían descubierto todo, tantos que la nostalgia había invadido por un momento su cuerpo. Tantos momentos, tantas cosas… Y pese a ello, no dudaba ni un segundo en continuar cumpliendo esa promesa que se había hecho consigo mismo desde ese día que el destino había hecho que sus caminos se cruzaran: _-Yo también hice una promesa Plagg… Que la amaría por todo lo que me reste de vida, sin importar quién se esconda bajo esa mascara… la amaría con todo mi corazón._ "

 _ **Te daré un beso de diamantes… trasmitiré mis sentimientos.**_

 _ **Será la manera de recordar nuestra promesa**_

Porque cada día que pasaba a su lado, el amor que sentía por ella, no hacía más que crecer cada vez más.

 _ **Te amo.**_

… Y así será por siempre, Marinette.

* * *

•✻— **¿Reviews?**


End file.
